Trapped
"Trapped" is the third episode of the television series "TUGS" in the UK & AU. Plot Bigg City Port was very busy. so busy in fact thet the Star Fleet & Z-Stacks had to work together! Zug was taking an old tramp steamer to Breaker's Yard, but it was heavy. Zorran was upset as this was making Zug late, Zorran angrily agrees to help, but he goes too fast and the tramper turns and blocks the river. Zug and the Star tugs were now stuck in Up River. Sunshine meets Billy Shoepack the alligator tug and tells him about the accident. Billy then offers to blast the tramper open with dynamite, much to Sunshine's chargan. At the scene of the accident, Ten Cents has arrived on the lower side. He calls out, and Top Hat raises his wheelhouse to talk to him. Ten Cents says he will fetch help. Big Mac and O.J. on the other side, come up with a bright plan: To make a battering ram, using three or four barges. Back at Mittsville, Ten Cents finds Little Ditcher, of whom Ten Cents asks if he can help with the tramper. At the site, all the tugs have the barge ram ready. They charge forward but only manage to buckle the tramper. Zug gets trapped between the barges and the tramper. Sunshine arrives with Billy Shoepack, all ready with his dynamite. Zorran passes Ten Cents, and comments the tramper will crush Little Ditcher. Ten Cents suspects Zorran has not fetched any help. Sunshine pulls Zug clear, leaving Billy Shoepack ready to rig the dynamite and blast the tramper apart. After a tense countdown – nothing happens. Billy finds the fuse has become wet. Meanwhile, Zorran approaches the tramper and scoffs that Little Ditcher won't be able to shift it. Billy has fixed the problem, and the countdown begins once more, just as Zorran arrives on the lower side. The dynamite breaks open the tramper, the sudden rush of water takes Zorran downstream, and the trapped tugs escape down fast. After their ride down the rapids, the tugs find Zorran stuck up on some rocks. Everyone finds it a great joke, even Zug. The tugs thank Billy and soon Ten Cents arrives with Little Ditcher and jokes about Zorran's predicament. Characters *Ten Cents *Big Mac *O.J. *Top Hat *Sunshine *Zorran *Zak *Zip *Zug *Billy Shoepack *Litlle Ditcher *Nantucket (not named:does not speak) Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of Billy Shoepack and Little Ditcher. *This is the first and only episode not to feature Warrior. *This episode marks the second time a tug (Zorran) is seen out of the water, the first time being in Pirate. *The scene where Billy is travelling past the tramp steamer after the explosion is filmed on a tilt. *The Japanese title of this episode translates to "Zorran's Crafty Idea". *Captain Star and Zorran break the fourth wall at the end of the episode by having Captain Star saying "For once in his life, Shoepack had done a great job." Zorran then interrupts him by saying "Never mind him! What about me?" *This is the only episode where Billy Shoepack plays a major role. *This is the first episode to not feature Hercules and Zebedee. *Zebedee is the only Z-Stack not featured in this episode. Goofs *In the scenes with the tugs trying to ram the tramper, Top Hat and Zug's hulls both bang on the sets, causing the set to wobble a bit. *Sunshine is wearing his grinning face mask when he says "Oh no, not dynamite!" He would have obviously been displeased at Billy's idea. *The back cover of the single Japanese VHS release features a photo from the episode Munitions, but it is not included. *It is claimed that all the Stars except Ten Cents are trapped but this episode doesn't feature Warrior and Hercules, so they aren't trapped either. *After the tramper exploded, only O.J., Top Hat, and Billy Shoepack started to move and Top Hat is in front of Big Mac but in three shots later, all the tugs are moving and Top Hat is behind O.J. and Big Mac. However, when the tugs are passing the tramper, Top Hat is in front of O.J. More Info Episode